The Emmett Chronicles Part 2
by Temper is Emmett's Twin
Summary: What happens to Emmett after he gets moved into the pool house all by himself? OOC, AH, One-Shot, Second Installment to the The Emmett Chronicles.


_**A/n ;;;; I'm So proud of myself. I wrote this in one sitting. YAY! Lol I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. **_

**Many weeks after Emmett's episode . Bella was finally allowed back over. Charlie was very pissed that she refused to press charges against Emmett because that would be stupid even though everyone wanted her to Esme and Carlisle thought it would be good for him it might teach him a lesson. They made him move into the pool house and ever since then he won't let anyone near the pool after the first 4 day of trying everyone decided it was for the best to leave him alone. No one knew what he was doing anymore he never left the pool house well at least by the they could see at their house yet again most of them were busy. Edward was always at Bella or at work. Emmett was in his room watching "the Creature from the black lagoon" his new favorite movie ever. He watched it everyday. He was obsessed.**

**Bella was unaware that Emmett had shut down the pool. So she went to the pool so she could layout and read her book. She was now reading "Romeo and Juliet" Bella had fallen asleep. She had awoken being night time and her cell phone was going off. Edward was calling.**

"**Hi Baby."**

"**hello Love. What have you been doing? I've called a hundred times."**

"**Oh I fell asleep out by the pool."**

"**Emmett let you?"**

"**Emmett? I haven't seen him at all today."**

**:okay babe I will be home in 20 minutes or so okay?" **

"**okay I'll just go inside." **

"**Good idea Love you babe bye."**

"**I love you too bye." **

**Bella got up and walked up to the pool and looked at it for the first time it was a mucky green, it looked like a swamp. Bella didn't like the look of this. She turned to walk back to the house when she heard a bubbling sound. Bella slowly turned around. She saw a green fin slowly emerge from the water, then green goggles. Frozen with fear she watched Emmett's head come completely out of the water he had a scuba tank on. She could see the mouth piece. Emmett was now only see that he had fins like things on his hands, Bella guessed to swim faster. Emmett was almost completely out of the water. He looked at Bella and hissed.**

"**Emmett?" Bella said slowly before she turned and ran for her life, the house was quite a distance from the pool house. Bella heard a car pull up to the house. She pushed her legs harder the patio door was in sight. **_**A little further **_**Bella thought. She made it to the door but it was locked, She pounded on the door**_**. Someone was in the house, they have to hear me. **_**Bella thought frantically. Edward showed in the kitchen door way. Bella banged on the door harder. Edward ran to the door right as he got get there. Emmett grabbed Bella and out a scuba tank on her and ran back to the pool with a thrashing Bella, he jumped in the pool and held Bella at the bottom of the pool and would hiss every so often. **_**Oh My God! He thinks he's the creature from the black lagoon. **_**Bella thought. **

**Edward was frantic, he called everyone to tell them what was going on and was now running to the pool. He stopped short seeing the pool this gross was a shock to Edward. The pool had a filter system before Emmett moved into the pool house. **_**I can't even see Bella. Oh Well. **_**Edward thought.. Edward Dived into the pool, he could barely see in front of him. He saw Emmett and Bella, they both had air tanks on. **_**Good. **_**Edward thought. He Grabbed Bella and Emmett and dragged them to the surface, covered in muck, the rest of the Cullens were surrounding the pool. "Oh thank Heavens.! None of you were hurt." Esme exclaims. Esme marched up to Emmett, grabbed him by the ear.**

"**EMMETT MATTHEW CULLE! What were you thinking?! Look at your eyes! Oh boy you are in so much trouble wait till later you and I are going to have a nice long talk." Esme said. "Sorry mom." Emmett said slumping his shoulders.**

"**Don't say sorry to me, you owe Bella an apologize. NOW!"**

"**Sorry Bella" Emmett said looking at the ground avoiding everyone's eyes.**

"'**S okay Em."**


End file.
